Orthopedic braces are worn on the body of a user either to support a healthy skeletal joint that is at risk of injury or to stabilize a skeletal joint that has been destabilized by an injury or other condition. Orthopedic braces generally include rigid structural components to support or stabilize the skeletal joint. Frequently, although not necessarily, the rigid structural components are dynamically linked together by one or more hinges enabling controlled pivotal movement of the skeletal joint during user activity or rehabilitative therapy. The orthopedic brace is positioned on the body such that the hinges traverse the skeletal joint, while the rigid components are secured to the body above and below the skeletal joint.
In some instances, it is desirable to enable the user or provider of the orthopedic brace to adjust the dimensions of the rigid components. This feature allows the manufacture of a single adjustable orthopedic brace which is capable of being fitted to a number of different sized users. This feature also allows the manufacture of an orthopedic brace which is capable of being adapted over time to the evolving therapeutic treatment requirements of a single user. For example, a user often requires an orthopedic brace providing a high degree of immobility and/or stability immediately following surgery to a skeletal joint such as the knee. Generally, an orthopedic brace, which extends virtually the entire length of the limb on either side of the afflicted skeletal joint, i.e., the upper and lower leg in the case of the knee, provides the highest degree of immobility and/or stability. Therefore, post-operative knee braces typically have relatively long rigid support members for mounting on the leg above and below the knee.
As rehabilitation of the repaired skeletal joint progresses following surgery, an orthopedic brace providing an increased degree of mobility is usually desirable while possibly tolerating a lesser degree of stability. The mobility of an orthopedic brace can often be increased simply by shortening the length of the rigid support members. Thus, an orthopedic brace with rigid support members having an adjustable length are highly desirable for post-operative application. The adjustable orthopedic brace obviates the need and expense of periodically replacing the initial orthopedic brace with gradually less restrictive orthopedic braces as rehabilitation progresses.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic brace with rigid supports which have adjustable dimensions. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic brace with rigid longitudinal supports which have adjustable lengths. It is further an object of the present invention to provide such an adjustable orthopedic brace, wherein adjustment of the rigid supports to alternate dimensions is relatively simple. It is another object of the present invention to provide such an adjustable orthopedic brace, wherein the rigid supports reliably maintain their alternate adjusted dimensions during normal use of the brace until it is desired to readjust the dimensions. These objects and others are accomplished in accordance with the invention described hereafter.